The present invention relates to a new and improved trap gate valve assembly for transferring work, such as hosiery articles, from a work processing machine to an article collection receptacle or other receiving assembly. The invention will be described in conjunction with the transfer of hosiery articles from knitting, sewing and inspection machines to a collection area, it is to be understood that the invention may also be utilized when transferring pneumatically various articles or components from one location to another.
Numerous devices have been utilized in conjunction with knitting machines for pneumatically conveying an article from a machine to a collection point, as taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,858,417 to Uhlir et al; 2,995,914 to Imboden; and 3,517,529 to Currier. However, these prior devices involve a number of closure valves or flaps positioned within various pneumatic tubes or housings at locations remote to an article collection chamber or basket. Such devices require considerable space, are relatively complicated and expensive, and create problems due to their remote locations when the valves or valve actuators are to be repaired or replaced.
Applicant's invention is simple in design and operation and the space requirements are limited to a minimum. The compact, unitized device can be easily and economically applied to existing work processing machines. Briefly, in one embodiment of applicants invention, a housing is divided into two compartments by a perforated wall, one compartment being in communication with a vacuum source and the second compartment being in communication with a work processing machine. The housing lower end is provided with a door biased to the closed position by a weight and which is capable of automatically opening to discharge an article from the second compartment due to the weight of the article upon termination of air flow through the second compartment. The housing upper end is closed by a removable cap member which supports a shutter and shutter actuator completely within the compartment communicating with the vacuum source. Replacement or maintenance to the shutter and/or shutter actuator can be readily accomplished merely by removing the housing end cap, and replacement of the entire unit maybe easily completed by disconnecting the unit from the two conduits communicating with a vacuum source and the work processing machine.
One of the primary objects of the invention is the provision of new and improved, lightweight, gate trap valve assembly which is of simple, economical, compact construction, and which is easy to maintain.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an apparatus which is reliable in operation, and which may be easily and economically applied to existing work processing machines.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description of the invention.